


Piano

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Hay un pequeño piano en la mansión.





	Piano

Hay un pequeño piano en la mansión. Un piano de teclas olvidadas y melodías silenciosas.  
  
Desde que lo descubrió, Marissa lo toca de vez en cuando. Sus dedos, largos y elegantes, se deslizan a una velocidad vertiginosa y Butch tiene que maravillarse.  
  
Le coge una mano sin pensarlo y besa su piel pálida y calentita, que le recuerda a la manta con la que se tapaba de pequeño en las noches de invierno (Claro que, estas cosas, las entierra en lo más hondo de su mente. Él no piensa cursiladas como esa, ¿entendido? No es una mujer). _Tan diferente al calor que desprende Vishous._  
  
Marissa sonríe, enrojeciendo ligeramente, y murmura que cualquier vampira de alto rango sabe tocar el piano.  
  
\- No es para tanto.  
  
Y Butch, entre cada pequeño beso que deposita en su mano, sonríe también.  
  
\- Sí que lo es. Es maravilloso. Tan hermoso como tú.  
  
Se besan. Dulce y suave, notando la sonrisa del otro pegada a sus labios. El ex policía enreda una mano en su cabello rubio y la atrae hacia él, con la culpa ardiéndole en el pecho con fiereza.  
  
No puede evitar comparar cada vez que la besa. Butch no es tan buena persona y es incapaz de no pensar, cuando tiene a su alcance los más íntimos detalles del cuerpo de la vampira, en los tatuajes agresivos de V. En lo fuerte y grande que es su compañero, y lo bien que se siente cuando lo tiene dentro de sí. Y Marissa no se merece eso.  
  
_Se va a volver loco._  
  
Pero sigue besándola, mientras la tumba sobre el piano y piensa que llegará el día en que los tres deban hablar.  
  
Lo que no saben es que Vishous les observa a través de la rendija de la puerta.  
Se siente como la otra vez, cuando el poli estaba en cuarentena, y no puede dejar de mirar. Porque es hermoso, consumar de esa manera el amor.  
  
Y sonríe (con la culpabilidad expandiéndose. Pero es que él también tiene _algo_ de derecho a ser egoísta de vez en cuando. Aunque solo sea un poco), pensando en que, la próxima vez, le enseñará a Butch que él también sabe tocar el piano.


End file.
